


Aimless and intoxicated

by dandelionweekes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk noya, Fluff, M/M, asahi gives him a bath, its late at night, sleepy boyz, soft, tanaka gave noya alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionweekes/pseuds/dandelionweekes
Summary: “Asahi,” Noya buzzed, twirling around once before he fell down onto Asahi’s futon, clutching at the blankets. He looked up at Asahi, licking his lips as he hesitated, afraid that his request would get shot down immediately. “I want a bath.” He finished, watching as Asahi widened his eyes and stared at him in disbelief.-Noya gets drunk and stumbles his way over to Asahi's house. The elder tries to subdue him and get him to bed, but Noya is adamant in the fact that he wants a bath. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Aimless and intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! I'm not fond of this AT ALL but I wrote it so enjoy or smth

Asahi eyed his phone, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the second. It was two in the morning, and initially when he had heard someone calling him, he had been apt to ignore it. That is, until he caught a glimpse of his phone screen and realized that it was  _ Nishinoya _ (and, really, of course it was.)

He couldn’t just  _ not  _ answer Noya, though, for a beat he was tempted to. His mind quickly spiraled with a plethora of reasons  _ why _ Noya could be calling him at such an odd hour, and then he shot his hand out, grabbing his phone so that he could answer the call as fast as he could, worry coursing through his veins. 

What if Noya was hurt? What if his parents finally got tired of his shit and kicked him out? Or what if he had done something exponentially stupid that he couldn’t recover from?

Asahi swallowed thickly, his mind reeling. His thoughts were cut off abruptly, though, as he heard Noya slur in greeting over the phone, his voice crackling slightly with static. 

“Asahi-san! You answered!” Nishinoya exclaimed, and Asahi could hear the grin in his voice, bleeding through into his words. 

“Noya?” Asahi squinted into the darkness of his room, sitting up on his futon. He slouched a little, blinking tiredly. “Are you drunk?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt stress rise within him. He remembered the last time Noya had gotten drunk---he had somehow gotten ahold of a six pack of beer, and even while he had puked his guts up, he still had seemed amused by the warmth of the alcohol that settled in his stomach. 

Noya giggled, the mirth bubbly and light. Asahi could hear shuffling and stumbling coming through the phone. “Are you  _ outside?”  _ Asahi questioned, pushing his blankets from his legs. He shivered a little, his boxers not doing much to keep him warm under the assault of the AC, which his parents kept cranked up to an uncomfortable degree. 

“I’m coming over,” Noya said, and then a loud noise sounded as he dropped his phone on the concrete path that he was tripping over. Uncoordinatedly, Noya picked his phone back up, his fingers keeping a loose grip on the device. “So _ rry _ . I dropped it.” 

“You’re coming over?” Asahi sputtered, trying to get his spent mind to catch up with the current situation. “Who’s with you? Tanaka? Narita?” 

“No  _ one _ ,” Noya forced the words out, and they seemed heavy on his tongue. He stumbled over his feet once more, “Tanaka kicked me out because I was being too loud.” He pouted. “What a  _ meanie! _ ”

_ So, Noya’s drunk, outside, and alone.  _ Asahi thought, trying to keep himself calm, which was incredibly hard when the person that he cared for the most was in such a vulnerable state. What if someone kidnapped him? Or tried to rob him? Could he even defend himself, or was he too far gone? 

Probably the latter, Asahi reasoned with himself, then pushed the thought from his mind altogether, not wanting to entertain such a thing. 

“How far away are you?” Asahi pressed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, trying to ground himself. 

“I’m like---” Noya hiccuped. “Here.” He finished, and then raised his fist to knock loudly on the front door.

“ _ Noya!”  _ Asahi hissed, pushing himself from his futon. He felt pins and needles prick at his feet and up his legs, but he ignored this as he wobbled over to his bedroom door. Quickly, he padded down to the first floor, telling Noya to be patient and wait for him before he hung up. He could feel the ache of a stress headache squeeze his brain. 

When he opened the front door, Noya was grinning up at him, and the first thing that Asahi noticed was the fact that he had scrapes all over his cheeks and forehead. Hesitantly, Asahi reached out, grazing his thumb over Noya’s wounded skin. “What happened?” he asked, his brows pulling together. 

“I fell!” Noya piped out, looking eager to be in Asahi’s presence. 

“Noya,” Asahi said, but his stern tone was lost on the younger boy. Upon closer inspection of his demeanor, Asahi could definitely tell that he was drunk. His eyes were wobbly and he was shifting from side to side in an unstable manner. After a moment, Asahi beckoned him inside. “Come on. You need to get to bed.” Asahi’s tone softened as Noya stumbled into the house, clumsily taking off his shoes with too much effort. 

“But I don’t wanna,” Noya squeaked.    
  


Asahi sighed deeply, closing the door behind Noya. He swallowed an,  _ I don’t care what you want,  _ instead settling on, “Please, Noya. Can you make this easy?” he begged, catching Noya as he fell forward. 

“Mm…” Noya hummed, pressed his face into Asahi’s chest. 

At this contact, Asahi felt himself blush. His stomach did a few flips, and he willed his stupid crush to  _ not  _ make an appearance while said crush was incredibly drunk and being  _ kind of  _ annoying but still impossibly cute. 

“Okay,” Noya finally decided. 

Asahi helped Noya up the stairs, making sure he didn’t trip on any or make too much noise. Once they made it back to the safety of Asahi’s bedroom, he let out a sigh of relief, flicking on the lights and shutting the door softly behind himself. 

In the warm light, Noya looked a little wrecked. The scrapes on his face were more apparent, and Asahi noticed a few bruises forming on his arms and skin peeling from his elbows. Some strands of his hair had fallen down, while others were still gelled up, and Noya’s eyes were soft and dulled with inebriation. 

“Asahi,” Noya buzzed, twirling around once before he fell down onto Asahi’s futon, clutching at the blankets. He looked up at Asahi, licking his lips as he hesitated, afraid that his request would get shot down immediately. “I want a bath.” He finished, watching as Asahi widened his eyes and stared at him in disbelief. 

“Nishinoya---”    
  
“Please!” Noya whined, clasping his hands together. “Please, please!” 

“I---” Asahi stammered. “You’re in no state to take a bath; you might hurt yourself!” 

“I’m not a toddler!” Noya rebuked, but the expression that simmered on his features made Asahi think otherwise. “I don’t want to go to bed like this!” he motioned around in a vague manner, his hands drawing wide circles in the air. 

Asahi blinked. Noya  _ did  _ have a thing about wanting to be clean before he went to bed, but he was  _ smashed  _ right now and Asahi didn’t think that he could even manage to properly bathe himself. And what if he slipped and fell? What if he banged his head against the tile, or passed out in the bathtub? 

“Asahi,” Noya whined after a moment of silence. He stood up, wobbling for a second before he stumbled over to Asahi, peering up at him gently. “You can help me.” He stated. 

“H-help you?” Asahi stuttered, pulling away from Noya a little. His face contorted in confusion as he tried to wrap his hand around  _ what  _ Noya meant until--- _ oh.  _ Quickly, a blush rose to his face and he looked away, casting his eyes down to the hardwood floor in his room. 

“You can monitor me, or something! That way I won’t die,” Noya suggested, looking excited at this newfound idea where he was able to wash himself up, and Asahi was able to stop worrying about him extensively for, what Noya thought, was  _ no reason.  _

Asahi looked back over at Noya, hesitating for a moment before he agreed quietly, his face burning. He knew he shouldn’t be so embarrassed about this---hell, Noya didn’t even seem to care that much. But… 

“Yay!” Noya cherred, tugging on Asahi’s at his shirt eagerly as he beamed. 

Asahi tried his hardest to will the red from his cheeks before he told Noya to sit on his bed and remain quiet as he went to run a bath. Noya did as he was told, watching Asahi intensely as he slipped out of the room. 

As Asahi turned the faucet of the bathtub on, he held his hand under the steady stream of water that poured out. Once the temperature was to his liking, he plugged the tub, watching the water fill it quickly. 

He tried to not to think too much about what he had agreed to. Tried to subdue his  _ stupid  _ crush on Noya and let it not get the better of him (which was hard, considering how deep he was in it.) After all, Noya didn’t seem to care---hell, he had suggested this in the first place. So Asahi shouldn’t care, either, but---

Abruptly, Asahi shut the faucet off, staring down blankly at the steaming water. For a moment, he stayed stagnant, crouching there on the bathroom tiles with one hand on the heated metal faucet, and one hand gripping the edge of the porcelain bathtub. After a moment, he realized that Noya might be growing impatient, so he pushed himself up from this position and strided out of the bathroom, trying to keep his cool. 

When he entered his bedroom, Noya looked up at him tiredly, offering him a small, exhausted smile. 

“Let me just grab you some clothes,” Asahi mumbled, turning to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer, tugging out a white t-shirt. It would surely be too large on Noya, but he didn’t have anything smaller. Next, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants, shrugging at the article of clothing as he held it up, examining it. 

The last thing he needed was...underwear, and well… 

Asahi threw a glance over his shoulder, and Noya looked like he was about to fall asleep. Resolutely, he turned back to his dresser, pulling open his underwear drawer. He dug around for something small and found a pair of boxers that he had accidentally shrunk in the wash. Not perfect, but they would just have to do.

“Ready?” Asahi asked, turning. He set the clothes on top of his dresser, almost smiling at how fervently Noya nodded. Using all of his strength to not collapse into a pile of buzzing nerves, Asahi helped Noya up from the futon, leading him to the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself, watching as Noya struggled to pull his shirt over his head. 

“Asahi!” he squeaked, his voice shaky and far too loud. It echoed off of the bathroom walls shrilly. 

“Noya, quiet,” Asahi hissed. 

Noya tripped over his feet and into Asahi’s chest. His arms were sticking up, stuck in the fabric of his shirt, and his face was caught, too. It was pulled halfway up his chest, and if he was sober, he would have no problem taking the article of clothing off. But he wasn’t, so Asahi supposed that he was going to have to help. 

Gently, Asahi tugged on the shirt, pulling it off and over Noya’s head. The smaller boy looked up at him, eyes shining with gratefulness. 

“Thanks, Asahi!” he beamed, then began to struggle out of his pants. Once he was rid of them, he pulled his boxers off and stumbled over to the bathtub. 

“Noya, please.” Asahi said desperately, and suddenly, he couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed by the fact that Noya was naked. The only thing circulating around his mind was  _ worry _ . Firmly, he grabbed ahold of Noya’s hand, helping the younger step up above the high wall of the bathtub. Once he was finally in, slipping down into the heated water, he stared up at Asahi with stars in his eyes, looking wholly pleased with the current situation. “You need to be more careful,” Asahi murmured, tangling his fingers with Noya’s hair. He stroked the strands gently and Noya’s eyes slipped closed.

Asahi sighed longingly. Noya’s features were softening, and Asahi found himself tracing the curve of his cheekbones, then the dip of his cupid's bow and the little scar on his forehead that was pale, white, and sharp.

Vaguely, Asahi thought that this was no longer  _ just  _ a crush. At this point, he was probably in love, but he ignored this, stuffing it deep, deep down. He could deal with that later; now he just needed to focus on getting Noya cleaned up and to bed. 

“Noya,” Asahi thumbed over the patch of blonde in his hair, his heart fluttering. “Come on, you seem pretty tired. We should hurry up.” 

“Mm,” Noya hummed, cracking his eyes open, wincing at the harsh lights of the bathroom. “Okay,” he croaked, shifting in the bath. He clutched at Asahi’s hands, using them stabilizing himself as he stood up. Pliantly, he let himself be led over to the bath stool. 

Asahi sat him down, looking supremely focused as he sprayed Noya’s hair down with a steady stream of warm water. Once the strands were thoroughly wet, Asahi poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand. He threaded his fingers through Noya’s hair, spreading the suds around. 

Noya’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a soft sigh, looking completely content. He mumbled something slurred and incoherent, to which Asahi asked him to repeat himself. “I said  _ thanks _ ,” Noya repeated, his eyes opening. He made eye contact with Asahi through the mirror smiling in a loopy way. ⁹

Asahi paused his actions, feeling as though all of the air had been ripped out of his lungs. His expression wavered for a moment before he stilled it. “Noya,” he managed, his heart leaping into his throat. 

“Mm,” Noya hummed out in reply, letting his eyes fall closed once more. 

Asahi blinked a few times, continuing with lathering up Noya’s hair before he decided that it was probably clean enough. Gently, he rinsed the shampoo away, then grabbed a washrag from where they sat on the counter. He dampened it, then paused his actions. 

“Noya---” 

Nishinoya cut Asahi off with a whine. He leaned back against the taller’s chest, and Asahi wondered tiredly if he could hear the thudding of his heart. 

“Alright,” Asahi mumbled, dumping a bit of body wash onto the rag.

He stepped backwards, holding a hand against Noya’s shoulder to stabilize him. Tenderly, he began to wipe Noya’s back down, coating him in bubbles and fruity soap. He worked his way over to his arms, then down his chest until he finally hesitated. 

“Noya,” Asahi said for the umpteenth time that night. Noya seemed to get the message. 

“Okay, okay,” he mumbled, peeling his eyes open. He took the washrag from Asahi, almost dropping it, and then finished cleaning himself, his movements sloppy. Once he was completely clean, he fiddled with the knob of the shower head. After a moment of his fingers slipping from the metal, Asahi stepped forward and turned it on. He grabbed it, spraying Noya down until no more soap remained on his skin. Within seconds, he was dripping with clean water, looking content and like he was about to pass out.    
  
“The room is spinning,” Noya stated as Asahi hung the shower head back up. He shivered at the lack of warm water running over his skin, then gratefully took the towel that Asahi handed him. 

Noya tossed the towel over his head, drying off his hair before he moved on to his body, wiping away beads of water until he was nearly completely dry.

“Ready?” Asahi questioned, watching as Noya wrapped the towel around his waist. He smiled slightly, resisting the urge to run his fingers through Noya’s floppy, clean hair. He looked beat, though, so Asahi scolded himself mentally for pining when he needed to be focusing on getting Noya to bed. 

Noya nodded firmly, following Asahi out of the bathroom in a wobbly fashion. Once back in Asahi’s room, Asahi averted his gaze as Noya struggled into his clothes, making little noises of aggravation every so often. When he was finished, Asahi helped him tie the sweatpants around his waist so that they wouldn’t fall down. As soon as he was done, Noya fell backwards onto Asahi’s futon, his eyes falling closed as serenity took over his features. 

“Noya,” Asahi said, trying to keep his mind from drifting over to how adorable the smaller boy looked in his ridiculously oversized clothes. Noya flailed for a moment, rolling around and curling in on himself as he tried to get comfortable. “I’ll get you the guest futon,” Asahi finished, suppressing a yawn. 

Noya whined, his face scrunching up in displeasure. “ _ No,”  _ he dragged the word out, his voice squeaking and cracking a little. 

“But, Noya---” 

“Come cuddle with me,” Noya cut him off, opening his eyes a little. He flinched at the light that flooded into his vision, the world around him moving in an uncomfortable manner. 

“I---” Asahi sighed, blinking a few times. It was late and he didn’t want to make the short trek to get the guest futon. Plus, he was cold and Noya was always so warm….and… “Fine,” Asahi relented. He padded over to the lightswitch on his wall, flicking it down so that the light dropped away, plunging the room into darkness. 

After Asahi’s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he made his way over to the futon and slipped under the covers, shifting around a little so that he could get comfortable. Noya made a little noise and then squirmed until he was practically laying on top of Asahi, his face falling into the crook of the taller’s neck. 

Asahi smiled a little, his eyes falling closed. He felt Noya relax against him and his heart fluttered. 

“Asahi…?” Noya mumbled, his breath warm against Asahi’s skin. 

“Mm?” Asahi hummed, bringing his hand up so that he could run his fingers through Noya’s hair. 

“I…” Noya hesitated for a moment before he moved so that his cheek was pressed against Asahi’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat. “I love you.” 

Asahi choked a little, his eyes flicking open wide. He stared into the dark that engulfed him, trying to keep his mind from racing too much. “I love you, too.” He croaked, voice unsure and a little shaky. 

Noya laughed, the sound raspy. “I know.” He replied, then fell into silence. He nuzzled further into Asahi’s chest, letting out a sigh as he felt himself slip from his drunken haze into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, Asahi’s hand tangled in his hair, and his body warm and firm against his own.


End file.
